Genosexual
by MissWingedLioness
Summary: Genosexual: asexual person who discovers he/she's not and finds Genos very, very hot and attractive. In this case, Saitama's the one. Ex: "Saitama really is genosexual." or Saitama discovers his feeling for Genos near Valentine's Day and he decides it's the perfect occasion to make a move, even if he doesn't know which move should he do.
1. Hell

**Genosexual.**

 **So Genosexual! Who says Saitama is asexual? I say he's genosexual! :D**

 **What a neologism! Good Kathy, good. *ironically pats herself on the back***

When it came to dealing with monsters, threats and so on, Saitama was the best. Strong, well-built, self-assured because of his never ending boredom, he could lose to no one. No one except his lame way to cope with his own feelings. Did that count?

As the day went on, he found himself more and more attracted to his self-proclaimed robotic disciple and he could deny that to himself, thinking 'Aha, very funny but I've never been attracted to anyone so why Genos? I might as well be asexual" and being happy with his own false explanation. That was it, until Fubuki once told him something he couldn't quite forget.

"You know Sai, you say you're asexual, hmm?" and he obviously answered that yes, indeed he was. She continued saying "Funny because by the way you eye Genos I would have described you as genosexual. It would suit you better, don't you think?" Saitama wanted to punch her right then and there.

Fuck that woman.

Oh wait, not literally. But screw her anyway or… what the fuck, to hell she goes. 'Oh what a nice pun Saitama, you're really smart' – Saitama complimented himself when alone.

So, genosexual she said? He found himself wondering why he felt like he wasn't emotionless when Genos was around, or why he cherished every single time the boy complimented him, followed him around, snuck close to him when they were in bed and cuddled with the back of his shirt thinking he was asleep and he couldn't realize what was going on… and Saitama let him believe that every fucking single time he did because, yes, maybe he liked that and sure as fuck he loved Genos.

Problem was, how do you tell someone so shy and respectful as Genos you have feelings for him while you show yourself uninterested and emotionless in front of him every day? The cyborg surely thought Saitama didn't give two shits about him and his barely hidden affection for him.

Okay. Since that damned Fubuki started all of this, she was going to settle things for him. Saitama truly hoped her advice could be listened to, but he doubted that for real.

x.X.x

He was right doubting that woman. Her advice wasn't useful at all but it was the only thing he could do; after all, he wasn't good with words.

So, basically the idea was to find a romantic present for Genos and give it to him on Valentine's Day with a little card who could speak his feeling for him. He was such a coward in this case, the feeling was strange. The stronger of them all… not able to tell his roommate, disciple and friend… I love you. I really do.

Finding something appropriate was difficult. Flowers and chocolate were so mainstream! And he couldn't buy Genos a sexy babydoll, that would be too straightforward, not to mention, inappropriate. A pillow with written 'I love you' and pink hearts all over it? Bleah, too teeth-rotting. Another pink apron? Maybe with hearts this time? Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope.

NOPE.

He would never be ready for it.

Saitama decided love is a bitch and he needed to buy Genos red roses and a box of chocolate. Yeah, yeah, say all you want. It's too sweet, every freaking person does that on Valentine's Day, he was being too romantic… but he knew a thing for sure. Genos really liked chocolates (the boy eats a lot!) and he would not reject him with twelve marvelous red roses standing proud for him.

That was it. The bald man was happy with himself. Not only he was facing his problem, he was also doing something nice for Genos who always did cute and caring things for him.

Genos cleaned, cooked, tagged along for sales shopping, fought for him when people insulted him… what did he do to deserve such a good friend? After years of apathy, here he is, Genos. The light in the dark. Golden locks, beautiful golden eyes, so slim, so tall, with those nice long legs and…

Saitama! Get a grip on yourself!

You didn't even confess him your feeling and you already lust after him? Perfect pervert.

Now, he only hoped Genos would be pleased with him and his poor choices of words.

x.X.x

"I'm hooooooome."

"Sensei! Welcome home again! I cleaned the bathroom and prepared tsukiyaki while you weren't there, and I checked the hero forums! People are beginning to believe in you and cherish you, you even have a new fanclub, sensei and-"

"Genos, remember. Twenty words or less, okay? Good boy."

"Yes sensei, of course sensei!"

"Err… could you go clean the sink? I bet it's dirty, I… I shaved myself today…"

"But sensei! You're bald and have no beard!"

"GENOS GO FUCKING CLEAN THE SINK." Saitama almost screamed and Genos looked intimidated so he obliged and closed himself inside the bathroom with that pink apron Saitama loved so much on him while the bald hero had the chance to settle flowers and chocolate on the table for him… after all, he wanted all of this to be a nice surprise! He didn't mean to treat Genos badly, he just wanted him to exit their little living room.

Done! The flowers were in the center of their tiny table and the chocolates were placed near the flowers' crystalline vase. Some petals had even fallen on the table (fuck sale flowers and their poor quality), making everything look perfect. Or at least, the bald hero hoped so. Saitama felt proud, he was sure a romantic partner! And to think he thought about himself as asexual just a few days ago!

That's it, now the only thing he has to do is calling Genos.

"Genos, dude, would you mind coming here for a moment? I need to show you something great!"

"Just a moment sensei, I'm scrubbing the sink just as you ordered!"

"Yeah, yeah, about that… you can stop. Come here please?"

"Yes sensei, of co-

Saitama looked at Genos as he opened their bathroom's door. The boy couldn't believe his own eyes. Yes, everything was perfect, things were going according to plan and-

And Genos was crying. Black, oily tears were running down his beautiful face. Saitama immediately grabbed a clean rag and rushed to the boy's side, hugging his sobbing form that seemed so little and defenseless now.

"Hey Genos, come on, mind telling me what's wrong? Don't cry mate, I… I j-just happen to realize my feeling for you a-and Fubuki told me to buy you something to show it but I didn't know what to buy and I felt so stupid and then I-" Wait, why was Genos laughing while crying?

That was so unexpected. Saitama had never seen the boy laugh so wholeheartedly. He was crying too while returning his hug and nuzzling his neck in an affectionate fancy. Did he go mad? Oh my, maybe he should call that Kuseno because Genos had surely lost it and it was his fucking fault and he didn't mean it!

"I love you sensei. Thank you, for everything."

"…mm, love you too, big boy"- muttered the bald man.

"I'm sorry what was that sensei?"

"Not going to repeat it twice brat, you better listen at first!"

"Oh come on sensei, I was listening!"

"Nope, you were not!"

"Yes I was"

"Were not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

And as they continued quarrelling and laughing over this silly thing, Saitama wondered when would he find a good moment to show Genos the red and white babydoll he had bought him for… some private time… along with the white matching stockings.

Ehm, whatever.

 **Did you like it? If so, tell me! Or tell me what I could improve according to you. Just be nice, please! ^_^**


	2. Purgatory

**Just a preamble for the smut that will come! XD**

A year had passed since Saitama confessed his feelings to his disciple. Genos had gotten cuter and cuter over that year, or maybe it was just Saitama's imagination who wanted to adore him more than he himself already felt the need to do.

Every time Genos smiles, Saitama feels like he's bursting with joy. He doesn't know why but the cyborg smiles more often now, and the smile plastered on his face, together with the beautiful way the boy's eyes light up, enlighten the room: when the sky is grey and the weather's bad, inside Saitama's little house there's the sun anyway. Which is Genos, just so you know.

Saitama needs to kiss that smile but he doesn't for he fears if he kisses it once, it will go away forever. He couldn't cope with that. Sometimes he wonders what would he do without Genos. Would he become a villain? Would he destroy the whole world to sate his need for revenge? Would he… commit suicide because his golden light has gone? He founds no right answer. Honestly, he prefers not to think about that.

He watches Genos and found himself staring. He's quite handsome. No no, wait, he's ridiculously handsome. Especially when he smiles. And walk around. And cook. And fight. And even when he does nothing at all. Did Saitama mention how beautiful the boy is when he smiles?

To be truthful, he didn't really know he was this romantic and this attached to Genos. But hey, the boy changed his whole life, he flipped his boredom in pure joy and transformed his dull heart in a new kingdom while reminding him that, even with his inhuman strength, he is, after all, human.

A cyborg, a person who lost his once human body and who now should (but doesn't) resembles a hollow shell, reminds him of his humanity. Was he any different that Genos? Genos lacked a human body but he had emotions, just like every human did. Saitama owned a normal body, one made of flesh and bones, but he didn't have any feeling. But together… together they had everything. They fitted perfectly with one another, even with their lacking of "parts", physically or emotionally.

He had told Genos once about this. The boy cried, sobbed, then cried some more, then kissed Saitama like his life depended on it. They made out for hours, being content with light touches and heated kisses and no one spoke a word until the next day. Both had the other now, they weren't alone anymore.

The bald man liked to think he and Genos ran after one another since Earth was created. He was not religious, no, but he thought that maybe, just maybe, they could be soulmates. And soulmates never die. They struggle and fight all their way to find the other in every century they find themselves in: when they can't stay together, they feel incomplete and so they kill themselves, hoping next time fate will be kinder on them. He told this too to Genos, and the boy complimented his poetic way of perceiving reality, then cried some more again.

Genos was delicate. Saitama wondered if hell, in some twisted way, could be considered better than purgatory. Then again, he wasn't religious, but he remembered the times before he confessed his feelings and how he used to feel like he was imprisoned in hell and he had no way out.

Now that he had found his way out, he felt like he was in a sort of purgatory, a place where he could think and think and think all over he and Genos. Mainly, he thought positive things but… sometimes he considered his life without the boy. Oh, how he wanted to cling on his boyfriend's metal body those times! Just to make sure the boy was still here, was still real, there, with him.

Genos caught him staring. He seemed puzzled, Saitama wondered why.

"Sensei, why do your eyes look so big and glassy now? Is something wrong, are you feeling okay?!"

Ah, that's why.

Saitama hadn't realized it but thinking about losing Genos had made him almost cry. After all this time, he still had emotions. No, it's not a matter of emotions. He has Genos. And he better answer the boy soon or he'll get all worried and sad for him.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just something in my eyes, dust can be a bitch sometimes, uh." He laughed. He knew he lied and Genos knew too, but he choose not to question his master further for he felt he didn't need to know what was going on for once.

He approached the bald man and cuddled in his lap. Saitama found that adorable until Genos kissed him and he slipped his tongue inside his mouth. Then he found that incredibly sexy.

He responded to the kiss, touching the back of Genos' blonde head with his hand in order to pull him closer. Their tongues didn't battle for dominance; Genos happily let himself being dominated by the man he loved so much. He felt safe in his arms. No one could hurt him.

The cyborg let out an high-pitched moan when his master ran his free hand on the inside of his thighs, caressing him all-so-caringly. God, he loved that gesture. He thought about telling his master that now he was… well… equipped?

Dr. Kuseno had worked on an artificial penis with a matching artificial rear end for him during the last year. Now they were equipped but he didn't know how to tell master: every way to say that seemed odd. Plus, the good doctor had told him he had installed something more inside him… A prostate? Could that be? Genos was 20, true, but he was as clueless on sex as a child could be, and he didn't know what that thing was. The doctor had laughed and told him to ask Saitama-sensei because he surely would know he right answer.

But now, now it wasn't the case to ask that! He would ruin the mood and he certainly didn't want that. His doubts fainted when he heard Saitama ask what was that thing poking his stomach. Which was followed by 'Genos are you finally equipped?' which, to Genos' surprise, is followed by his fast and sure 'yes, I am'.

Genos didn't expect what was coming. Saitama stood up and ran in the other room. Judging by the noise, it seemed he was rummaging the insides of their wardrobe. The cyborg truly was sure he had done something wrong, he was sure an ungrateful disciple, he-

"Genos, could you put these on?"

A babydoll with matchin stockings? Sure, he could, but now he needed to know why, so he asked and Saitama's answer was incredible.

"That would turn me on. A lot."

"Sure sensei, right away sensei."

Genos would not miss this chance, not for every single thing in this world. They were heading to Heaven, after all.


	3. Heaven

**Smut. Smut. Smut. :D**

When Genos exited the room he was changing in, he immediately noticed Saitama was staring at him, mouth open in an almost soundless "maaaaaaaaan". Great, his master seemed aroused and pleased with him. Genos mentally patted himself on the back, such a good disciple he was.

Not that someone could blame Saitama. The cyborg really looked incredibly hot, yet still so unbearably innocent and unaware of the tricks he was playing on the older man. The red babydoll the boy was wearing fitted his chest in a surprising way (Saitama had made sure the garment didn't have breast-shaped forms on his upper part) and hung morbidly down Genos' legs, stopping just above his plated knees. The boy long legs were clad in white, silky thongs that enlightened their skinny yet muscular form. Genos looked amazing, and even more so because now he was shyly looking at the ground as if having an interesting conversation with it.

A clueless boy, as to give a description, would be appropriate. Saitama's next actions, however, weren't appropriate in the least. He started to undress himself, throwing his t-shirt and briefs in a corner as if on command, then he returned his hungry stare on his boyfriend, taking his time to admire him.

Genos was a naif bastard and he was going to pay for it. Those blond hair and yellow eyes provided an even more angelic image of the boy, who, to everyone's surprise, was unaware of his good looks. Oh, he was so going to pay for it, Saitama swore so.

After months of teasing and nothing more, he was finally landing on his prize. And what a prize indeed. His trail of thoughts was interrupted by Genos, who now wanted to know if his master liked him.

The real question was: how could he not? But as already said, poor Genos was clueless and needed to be reassured. 'Easy task, here I go' absentmindedly pondered the bald hero.

He approached Genos with one of his most serious looks, intimidating the boy. Said boy took a step back. They continued like this until Genos' back was pressing on the door of their new-built bedroom.

Saitama wasted no time in lifting the cyborg up and trusting his tongue in the other's mouth, while eagerly pulling his blonde hair. This earned him a surprised moan and he bucked his hips to let the other know how much he affected him.

When Genos broke the kiss and fell on his knees, Saitama couldn't help but stare at him, blushing furiously even if he had been the one in charge until that very moment. Genos wasted no time in taking the entire length of his master in his hot, surprisingly human-like mouth, making Saitama squirm and moan under his ministrations.

Damn, Genos was good at this! Where and when did he even learn to do that? Saitama would have to ask later but not he was too occupied watching his disciple flip his tongue around his shaft while caressing his sack with his hands. Seems someone has a talent, yay.

And for this same someone who minutes ago was looking so shy and timid, Genos looked really confident about his actions, he was even daring to look Saitama in the eyes while blowing him off.

The boy's humming and moaning around his member was enough to send the bald man over the edge, chanting praises about how talented Genos was and how hard he would fuck him later. Genos swallowed everything he was given except for a few drops who ended up staining his new lingerie dress (which Genos was already very fond of), and he ended his marvelous job placing a long, wet kiss on the head of Saitama's dick. He made a move to stand up and go grab a clean towel, but his master held him there with the same menacing look he approached him before and said something we can summarize as the 'we're not done here, you stay on your knees where you are' type of thing.

Not that Genos was one to complain, but during that moment he didn't have any interest in listening what Saitama had to say as long as he fucked him as soon as possible.

The bald hero walked towards the shelf where he kept his mangas and started moving a few volumes, as if searching for something hidden there. When he returned to Genos with a bottle of lubricant in his hand, he understood what he was searching for.

Well, it was about damn hour to fuck. Finally.

Saitama coated his newly semi-hard length with lube, spreading it on his fingers too and gesturing for Genos to turn around and make his small, tantalizing mechanical ass face him in all his glory.

The cyborg hesitated a little, his shy behavior suddenly returning to him, but luckily his mighty master solved the problem by picking him up and turning him himself, ordering him not to move of an inch with his sexy commanding voice which Genos couldn't certainly disobey.

When the boy felt one finger probing his opening, he shivered and realized they really were going to make love after one whole year. He winced in discomfort for even with an adaptable cyborg body, he was a virgin. Dr. Kuseno's inventions were a blessing most of the time since they allowed the boy to have human experiences; some other times, like this one, being human wasn't exactly a blessing since being prepared for sex hurt a little. Or a lot?

Genos couldn't know, pain was mixing with pleasure to the point he couldn't tell which one was prevailing.

Saitama added a second finger and scissored slowly. Genos couldn't remember when he added the third or the fourth, he was moaning too loudly, losing himself in lust to even be able to care about what his master was doing to him. He only noticed when Saitama aligned himself at his opening and started to push inside.

No fingers could prepare him for his master's cock. How couldn't he notice his master was so big when he gave him a blowjob not even an hour ago? He should thank his lucky star (who most probably can be recognized as "star Kuseno") for not having a gag reflex, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to accomplish his sex mission.

Saitama started to move in and out, at a slow pace who became faster and rougher with the minutes passing. Genos found himself screaming nonsense, crying, laughing and trying desperately to match his master's powerful thrusts, anything to feel him better.

He even asked him to break him and use him how he wanted when he felt his hand grab his plated member in order to bring him over the edge. Genos came with a low moan milking his master's hand, Saitama followed him shortly after, spilling his seed deep inside his disciple and biting his neck to muffle a scream of his own.

The bald hero pulled his softening length out of Genos who just whined in response. He lifted the boy bridal style and brought him to lay down on the futon with him, slowly caressing his back. He felt so tired, he just wanted to take a nap, but no, Genos had to intervene with his sexy voice.

"Master?"

"Hmm?"

"You stained the babydoll."

"I'll buy you ten more, don't worry."

"But… you also dented the metal on my neck…"

"I know, but the doctor dude will fix it, right?"

"Master…"

A sigh. The boy wasn't planning to let him take a nap, was he?

"What's up now?"

"I was suggesting that… since I'll have to visit Dr. Kuseno for repairs and a store for a new babydoll, you could…"

"Oh my god Genos, just tell me, I will pay for everything you want later but now I-"

"… break and stain me for good. So that I'll visit Dr. Kuseno and the store once and for all."

"You're an insatiable brat, you know that?"

"That's why you love me, master." Genos smirked. Saitama looked at him with his renovated serious expression.

Fucking nympho brats.

 **Sorry everyone for the late update, exams are bitches and I needed to study! :D**

 **I hope you enjoy. I also want to thank everyone who red my story, favourite/followed it, left comments, and so on! You guys are wonderful and very kind! Also, if you have suggestions/ideas/advices about a new story, or this one's grammar/spelling, fell free to tell me! (Don't be rude, please! T.T)**

 **Wuvs y'all! :3**


End file.
